


The Runner

by BumbleBooty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: But not enough to tag, Mild Angst, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Meg was always built to run.





	The Runner

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing this little drabble to get into the dbd mood!

Meg could barely remember a time when she  _wasn’t_ running. 

When she was little, it was the vent for the feelings she had allowed to build within her over her father. 

In Highschool, she was running for the promise of a better future under the watchful eye of her coach.

After she dropped out, she ran to do  _something_  to escape the oppressive situation that surrounded her mother’s failing health- She ran to escape her fear of her mother’s mortality.

When she was in the realm of The Entity, she ran to protect her fellow survivors. 

She ran for them, and for once in her life- she truly ran for  _herself_.

Trial after trial, she ran for her  _life_.

Hatchets, electric shock, the Wraith’s wailing bell, every one of the multitude of weapons that thirsted for her blood, she ran from them all as fast as her legs could carry her.

Then, as she huffed with other survivors around the campfire, a large smile on her face- she ran to celebrate.

She was still running when The Entity finally collapsed around them. 

They had been doing wonderfully in the past several trials, only one or two hooks before a successful four-man escape. After those few successes, Quintin started to see the cracks appear around them.

The last handful of trials, no one had even been hooked.

So Meg ran  _harder_.

Meg ran  ** _faster_**.

And eventually, she ran out of woods.

The lights of the city were blinding, but Meg didn’t know if it was the lights or her tears as she collapsed in the street.

The first time she didn’t run was when the officer pushed open the door to his squad car, because for one small moment- 

For once in her life, someone was running for her. 


End file.
